A New World
by Furuseth March
Summary: A story of how the great Ninetales claims me as his own. It isn't long before I realize that its far more than what I bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark and spermy day... when Ninetales approached me for the first time. I was only 8 years old and I didn't have my Pokémon trainer's license yet. He was large and scary at the time; his muscles bulged out towards me like... a penis, only not quite. I didn't think this at the time because I was 8 and had not seen a penis. Instead I was just scared. But I knew that this was something special that was meant to be, and I stayed perfectly still and trembling (much like a penis if penises trembled but I didn't think that at the time because i was 8) as the ninetales approached me. I had no clue what was about to happen next. Ninetales stared me straight in the eye lustfully (but I didn't think so at the time because... I was 8) and i took a trembling step backwards. Ninetales took a trembling step forwards only he wasn't trembling, much like an erect penis though I didn't think so at the time. Because, you see, i was 8. I was very scared, but somewhat... eager. The ninetales inched closer to me, and caressed me with its tails. They were soft like penises but I didn't notice at the time because i was 8. Then the tails started to gently circle my nipples, ever so gently, and my eyes widened with sensuality. But i was 8 at the time so I didn't really understand what this feeling was. Instead i was just really scared. Then the furthest tail started to make its way to my lower section. I was very scared. The ninetales stuck out its tongue and licked its lips. Then I saw what I realized was a penis, even though i was 8. It was a giant 14 inch penis. The ninetales grinned sadistically and in excitement at me and cock-smacked the shit out of me.

When i woke up it was dawn, and my life had changed. I felt a searing pain in my sides and was also bleeding. I was outside somehow and bleeding onto the soft grass. There was a small amount of dried ninetales sperm on my cheek. It was almost like... a mark. I saw a pidgey fly overhead, and i contemplated what had happened. That ninetales had definitely had a really big penis, but i wasn't too sure about much else. I noticed that my clothes were off and i shivered nakedly. My vagina was sweating profusely as i stared up at the sky, wondering why. I blushed. I was feeling something i had never felt before. I went home and didn't tell anyone about my experience.

It was ten years before i would see ninetales again. I tried to live normally, but the memory of our first encounter haunted my dreams. I would wake up sweating and panting in the middle of the night, seeing only the giant ninetales penis in my mind's eye. His hot animal breath and strong nine tails made it impossible for me to look at boys the same way as other girls my age. When i saw their insufficient size, i remembered only how much bigger the ninetales penis was and i wished for his return. The sperm on my cheek had never disappeared. And then the baby dragon came out of its egg.

It was a dark and spermy night once again when ninetales returned to claim me, now that i had come of age. It appeared in my window, fur blowing in the night wind, and i gasped with awe, trembling. I jumped out of bed in shock. Ninetales came into my room and i threw a pokeball: "Go bulbasauer!" Ninetales looked at me pityingly, and then used firespin on the bulbasaur. It was consumed by a ravaging flame and its asshole caved in. I peed myself in fear. Ninetales then began to have its way with my bulbasaur. It stuck its nine tails into bulbasaurs tight anal depositry, and then bulbasaur shat all over itself and whited out!

I knew that none of my pokemon could stand up to the ninetales, and that tonight would have only one conclusion. Ninetales hadn't come for my bulbasaur, or its ass, it had come for me, and my vagina! I thought so at the time because I was eight...teen. Even if ninetales had come for a perfectly sane reason I would have thought so.

Ninetales shot me a deathly glare as it approached my bedside. I realized that it was my true desire to fuck the ninetales, and knew that ever since that night that he marked me, it was my destiny.

_This is your destiny_, said the ninetales telepathically. It unsheathed its girth, and I removed my pajamas.

Ninetales walked up to me, and softly bit my neck. He slowly pushed me backwards onto the bed and climbed on top of me. His tails teased me ever so gently, caressing the tips of my opening, making me leak with excitement. I moaned with repressed pleasure. Ninetales course tongue caressed my erect nipples gently, sending shivers through my entire body, He worked his way slowly up to my mouth, and flames licked around my lips. It was warm and sexual, but did not burn me. Our eyes met and he nodded.

The nod was an inclination, an omen that I was Ninetales true chosen one. From here, I knew that the rest of our time today would be more than I could handle. I did not know then that Ninetale's chosen person is put through an intense sexual experience to test their wits. I had to be precise, I had to be... Perfect. Ninetales first started pawing my opening, tickling it with his sharp nails. Ninetales then proceeded to lick me all over, covering every inch of my body. I was teeming with sexual excitement, awaiting the entrance of the mighty cock. Ninetales began to get hard, and then used firespin to keep me from escaping his clutches. I was completely helpless and restrained, held down and forced to do whatever Ninetales requested. the firespin restraints were not burning me, just holding me down. Ninetales walked around and batted me with his tails, slightly wet with my cum. He then circled behind me and started whipping me with his tails. I gasped in pain and pleasure, I loved his tails smacking my ass. Ninetales then licked my ass and started to lick my pussy, again! Finally, the moment I had been waiting so long for had come. Ninetales pulled out his huge 14 inch dick and forced it into my throat. I gagged and he stopped, and then said, _Awwww, I'm sorry _(Telepathically, of course). Ninetales continued and then started to penetrate me deeply with his nine tails, Again! He came in my mouth and then wiped off his penis with his tails, which were drenched with my cum. He then took his tails, drenched with both of our cum, and wiped it all over my face. I stuck out my tongue and tried to lick up as much as I possibly could. He looked at me, and I looked at him, eagerly awaiting the true test. He circled me again, and mounted me and penetrated me deeper than I had ever been penetrated. I never thought I would enjoy having sex with an pokémon, but Ninetales was different. He was a true champion, a master of speed, fire, accuracy, and sex. However, I realized his weakness. Trying to avoid the allure of the pleasure he was giving me, i waited for my moment, and jumped off the bed when he was least expecting it. I ran to the bathroom, and turned on the shower. I hid inside, figuring that the fire type would not be able to enter. But... i was wrong. NInetales stormed into the bathroom using flaming thrower, and shouted telepathically, _Do you think that ninetales never takes a shower?_ Ninetales jumped into the shower, and the water boiled off of his skin, and steam filled the room. I could just make out his red eyes through the mist, when suddenly the most pleasure i had ever felt shot through my body. His penis had entered my wet virgin opening! He moved up and down with slow rythmic motions, slowly increasing in speed. And then... ninetales used extremespeed! It was like a 14 inch vibrator inside me. I came over and over and over and over and over again, cum, water and sweat running down my legs. My legs were shaking under his intense weight, and dirty water was running down his wet fur onto my body. Finally, after what seemed like at least 100 hours, Ninetales was finished, and i fainted in the shower.

_When i came to, i was warm and dressed in my bed. Ninetales was at my bedside. He spoke to me (telep_athically)

_How are you feeling? _

"Okay... Ninetales...?"

_What?_

"Why did you come here? Why did you do this...?"

_Since i reached ninetaleshood, i have been known to be special. While normal ninetales mate and have an egg, which hatches into a vulpix, i am faster, stronger, and have a bigger penis than all those ninetales. I sought the council of the wise Noctowl and he told me i was destined to create a new species of pokemon. I searched far and wide for a mate... but no one was equal to my girth. Many handsome young virgins were slain. When i saw you as i child, i knew you were the one, and i marked you as my own... There is only one thing remaining..._

"what is that?"

_we must take over the world._

I peed myself in fear again and fainted

when i came to we were on the roof of my house. Ninetales was at my side, tails blowing in the wind and was also carrying me on his back.

"Why ninetales? Why must we take over the world?"

_Be strong my little one. enjoy this with me. we only need to kill all the virgins. _

END OF PART 1

authors note: use iron tail on one of the other girls for guro


	2. Chapter 2

PART FUCKING 2  
NOTE: It's been too long, but I, Furuseth March, finally have finished the next chapter!

* * *

"What is going on?" said the shiny knight in armor, "I want to save the princess, but the dragon is a baby!"

The princess was very sad and lonely.

Meaniwhile, the king was eating his breakfast. He was eating eggs and bacon.

"This bacon tastes like cabbate!" the king shouted in annoyance! "I HATE cabbage!" Suddenly everything was cabbage!

I woke up sweating and shaking, to realize that the cabbage was a nightmare. Instead I was out on a roof with a giant, penis having ninetales bent on world devirgination. I blanched with fear.

"Have you slept well?" said the ninetales.

"I… I…" I whimpered.

Ninetales threw me onto his furry back and jumped off the roof onto the ground. His warm back felt good between my thighs; his movements were strong and violent, yet calm and smooth.

"Time to kill some virgins."

END OF PART 2

Party 3

We ran for what seemed like hours and days, days and hours. I slept, ate, and masturbated all on the back of the ninetales, who for some reason never stopped running. A couple of times we met other pokemon who were defeated and raped with effortless ease by our powerful and sexual coupling. After the thirtieth time this happened, I was feeling pretty horny.

We arrived at a mansion the size of… a very large penis, which at this point I thought of immediately. Ninetales effortlessly scaled the solid brick wall effortlessly and climbed onto the windowsill of the fresh young 18 year old virgin who I realized must live inside.

"It is time to begin your training" said ninetales and he threw me in the window. I screamed like a little girl as I flew through the glass, the shards cutting into my fragile young skin.

I landed on the bed and there was pandemonium. At first the girl was shocked that a fellow hot teenager had flown through the window and landed on her bed, but then I began to work my magic.

"Hi," I said sexily, and blushed.

Before I knew we were sitting on the bed breast to breast, as ninetales watched us, fucking some person I had never seen before before throwing her off the window into the street. She landed with a splat as a car drove by and splattered her naked mangled body sexily all of the asphalt.

"What goes around cums around," I heard ninetales say telepathically.

After seeing this the virgin became quite distressed and tried to escape, screaming terrified sobs, thrashing like a kanghaskan and shitting herself out of pure horror. Somehow our breasts became entangled and as she tried to jump off the bed I was pulled off by her breasts and her head hit the ground with a terrible crash.

"OH MY god are you okay?" I asked with great concern, also noticing that shit had been catapulted from her panties into my vagina and feeling strangely aroused.

She didn't answer, and I was afraid.

That was when I realized that her body was shaking slightly, heaving up and down. I wondered if she was panting for breath after a breast induced concussion, but then i looked up and realized that ninetales was fucking her slowly and grinning and giving me the paws up. "stop that ninetales" I said crossly "that's just weird." Ninetales stopped smiling and used strong and knocked me out.

When I woke up, I felt sore and realized that ninetales had raped me in my sleep.

"Okay, I guess I deserved that one," I admitted demurely to ninetales. "What did you do with the virgin?"

Ninetales pointed with his paw to the back wall where I realized the virgin was bound tight against the wall, spread eagled and with a gag in her mouth. I gasped in excitement and came.

"Oops" I said, giggling.

The virgin looked at me with wide eyes of horror and obviously did not appreciate my arousal. Ninetales looked at her pensively, then back at me, then back at the virgin, then at his own throbbing cock, which amused him for a good fiteen minutes, and me as well.

Only when the virgin started to make muffled cries of boredom did we realize we had been staring at ninetales cock for 15 minutes.

"Come on now," I said to the virgin, "you know that you like it."

*muffled* said the virgin.

I looked at ninetales and he nodded, also saying telepathically "how about them patriots?" "Ninetales, Iron tail!"

Ninetales suddenly grew iron tails and began to tail fuck the SHIT out of the no longer virgin chained to her own bedroom wall. His tails moved with the stiffness and precision of a thousand metal pistons, probing in and out of her now dripping vagina. The girl moaned in hideous agony as her innards were ravaged by the ninetales uncommon power, but I could see from her slat of cum and facial expression that she was also hideously aroused. Ninetales went on penetrating her until she breathed her last, and then said telepathically "I for one did not approve of trading randy moss."

We burned the house down and never went back there, not that it would have made any sense to. Ninetales fired a blast at the front door and the whole thing was ablaze in minutes. "Ninetales" I asked, "what was that thing about the patriots? I don't know anything about sports." "it was part of your training, Ninetales said." "If you cannot focus you will never know how to use focus energy. Which is actually very good for orgasm."

Soon I was riding Ninetales down the interstate, and heard sirens in the distance where we had burned down someone's house. My car was the sexiest car on the road, and all of the men in their Prius looked at me jealously.

"Stop! You're under arrest for driving a pokemon!" screamed the young brunette behind the driver.

"Looks like its time to go into… second gear," said Ninetales, making engine sounds.

We took off like a rocket ship down the interstate, knocking motorcycles and cars out of our way, making our way to the next virgin.


End file.
